This invention relates to folding tables which are arranged to be supported on and to project from a wall in a position for use, and which are capable of being folded against the wall in a storage position. More particularly, the invention relates to tables of the type described wherein the upper or use surface of the table faces outwardly from the wall when the table is folded. In one important specific aspect, to which detailed reference will be made below for purposes of illustration, the invention is directed to wall-mountable folding ironing boards.
In small apartments, it is often difficult to find space to store a conventional ironing board. Even in larger residences, it is inconvenient and annoying to have to remove a conventional ironing board from a storage closet, transport it to another locality for use, and thereafter return it to the closet. As is already known, these problems can be avoided or minimized by mounting a folding ironing board on a wall in such manner that it projects from and is supported by the wall when open, and lies more or less flat against the wall when stored, being manually movable between the open and stored positions.
A common disadvantage of known wall-mounted folding ironing board is that the mounting and support structure presents an unsightly appearance when the board is folded, especially if the underside of the board faces away from the wall in the folded position. Provision of a housing to conceal the structure adds to cost and derogates from desired compactness of the folded board. It is, indeed, also known to mount a folding ironing board or other table on a wall so that the upper surface of the table faces outwardly from the wall when folded, but the support mechanism in these known designs again requires concealment by a housing and/or is undesirably complex.